czarodziejskie_vademecumfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quidditch
Quidditch — czarodziejski sport uprawiany na miotłach. Jest on bardzo popularny wśród magicznej społeczności. Zainteresowanie quidditchem można porównać wielkiej popularności, jaką w świecie mugoli cieszy się piłka nożna. Głównym założeniem gry jest zdobycie większej ilości punktów niż przeciwnik. Czas zakończenia meczu to złapanie znicza przez szukającego, które dają drużynie aż sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, co często decyduje o zwycięstwie, jednak nie zawsze. Początki quidditcha Edytuj W quidditcha w archaicznej formie grywano już w średniowieczu. Dowiadujemy się z tego z ważnego źródła historycznego, jakim jest pamiętnik Gertie Keddle spisany po saksońsku. Kobieta ta opisywała grę kilku wieśniaków w grę miotlarską polegającą na rzucaniu do siebie skórzanej piłki. Później dodała, że pojawił się wielki, szkocki czarownik, który zaczarował tak kamienie, aby próbowały zwalić przeciwnika z miotły. Prawdopodobnie był to jakiś gracz w creaothceann, który wpadł na pomysł wynalezieniu czegoś, co potem nazwie się tłuczkami. Całość wydarzeń toczyła się na bagnisku Queerditch Marsh, od którego powstała nazwa gry. „Drogi Olafie! Jak się miewasz? Ja czuję się dobrze, za to Gunhilda nabawiła się smoczej ospy. W zeszłą sobotę zabawialiśmy się tą porywającą grą zwaną kwidditchem. Biedna Gunhilda nie mogła grać jako łapacz i musiał ją zastąpić kowal Radulf. Drużyna z Ilkley poczynała sobie całkiem nieźle, ale uporaliśmy się z nią łatwo, bo ćwiczyliśmy ciężko przez cały miesiąc. Wbiliśmy im czterdzieści dwa gole. Radulfa trafił w głowę posok bo stary Ugga nie zdążył odbić go maczugą. Te nowe bramki są znakomite. Po trzy beczułki po obu stronach każda na wysokim palu. Dostaliśmy je od Oony z gospody. Tak się cieszyła z naszego zwycięstwa że przez całą noc raczyliśmy się u niej darmowym miodem. Gunhilda była na mnie trochę zła, bo wróciłem nad ranem. Oberwałem kilka paskudnych zaklęć, ale już odzyskałem palce. Przesyłam ten List przez najlepszą sowę. jaką posiadam, mam nadzieję, że doleci. Twój kuzyn, Goodwin” —List Goodwina Kneena do Olafa, XII wiek Kolejnym ważnym źródłem jest zachowany list, jaki niejaki Goodwin Kneen napisał do swojego kuzyna, Olafa datowany na sto lat po pamiętniku Keddle. Opisał mecz z drużyną z Ilkley. Całość odbywała się na Wyspach Brytyjskich, co świadczy o popularności gry i jej rozpowszechnienie się po Europie. Wprowadzenie i ewolucja złotego znicza Edytuj Znikacz W XIII wieku stało się popularne wśród czarodziejów, aby urządzać sobie łowy na znikacze, małe złote ptaszki zamieszkujące wówczas licznie Europę. Dziś jest to gatunek zagrożony. Podczas pewnego meczu quidditcha w 1269 roku, przewodniczący Rady Czarodziejów, Barberus Braggewniósł na boisko klatkę ze znikaczem i ogłosił, że kto go złapie w trakcie gry, ten dostanie sto pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Relacje z tego wydarzenia, znamy dzięki zachowanemu listu Modesty Rabnott do swojej siostry, Prudencji. Wszyscy zawodnicy porzucili kafle, kosze (dzisiaj obręcze) i posoki (tłuczki) i rzucili się na znikacza. Pani Rabnott oburzona takim zachowaniem, przywołała znikacza zaklęciem, uciekła i zdołała go wypuścić. Została za to ukarana grzywną, ale uratowała niewinne życie. Nie powstrzymało to jednak tradycji, która zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać. W każdym meczu przyjęło się wypuszczać znikacza, a śmierć ptaszka kończyła grę. Publiczność w celu zapobiegnięciu ucieczki ptaka, zatrzymywała go na boisku zaklęciami. Na cześć 150 galeonów, zaoferowanych przez Bragge'a, nagroda za złapanie znicza wynosiła 150 punktów dla zespołu, co od tamtego czasu często zaczęło przesądzać o wyniku meczu. Pojawiła się nowa pozycja, łowca, która później przekształciła się w szukającego. W połowie XIV wieku znikaczy było już tak mało, że następna przewodnicząca Rady Czarodziejów, Elfrida Clagg zakazała używania ptaków do quidditcha i stworzyła dla nich rezerwat. Pasjonaci zaczęli szukać zastępczych ptaków do tego celu, a tylko Bowman Wrightpomyślał nad innym wyjściem. Czarodziej ten, połączył metale i magię, tak, że stworzył piłkę wielkości orzecha włoskiego, która zachowywała się dokładnie tak samo jak znikacz: leciała szybko i nieustannie zmieniała kierunek. Znicz został zaczarowany tak, aby nie wylatywał poza teren boiska. Na tym zakończyła się ewolucja gry w quidditcha, a zloty znicz używany jest w meczach do dzisiaj. Boisko do quidditcha ' Zachariasz Mumps określił w XIV wieku wielkość owalnego boiska do quidditcha na pięćset stóp długości i sto osiemdziesiąt szerokości (w metrach byłoby to około 150 x 55). Boisko takie miało również położone w środku koło, w którym stawał sędzia. Wówczas, bo obu stronach boiska stały trzy duże kosze. W 1620 roku wydano książkę Szlachetny sport magów Quintiusa Umfraville'a. Przedstawione w niej na rycinie boisko ma już zaznaczone pole bramkowe, a kosze są znacznie mniejsze i wyższe. Obręcze zamiast koszy wprowadzono dopiero w 1883 roku. Wywołało to w ówczesnym czasie duże kontrowersje. Prorok Codzienny opublikował artykuł z rozkazem oddania koszy kibicom i graczom, jednak decyzji nie zmieniono i tak zostało do dnia dzisiejszego. '''Zasady gry ' 'Pozycje ' W każdej drużynie znajduje się obrońca. Ma on za zadanie krążyć w polu wokół obręczy i nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, w której kafel przelatuje przez jedną z nich. Obrońca powinien być niebywale szybki, zwinny i najlepiej, żeby był wysoki, aby móc wychwytywać kafla. Za czasów Mumpsa, tj. w XIV wieku obrońca mógł latać po całym boisku i zdobywać gole, jednak jego rola została zredukowana już przed napisaniem w 1620 r. przez Umfraville'a "Szlachetnego sportu magów". W zespole jest trzech ścigających. Rozgrywają oni kafla. Zadaniem ścigających jest przerzucenie kafla przez jedną z trzech obręczy, które umiejscowione są po obu stronach boiska. Każdy przerzut kafla daje drużynie dziesięć punktów. Można strzelać zarówno z przodu, jak i podlecieć do obręczy od tyłu. Dozwolone są również kombinacje rzutów mające na celu zdobycie więcej niż dziesięciu punktów za udaną akcję. Dwóch pałkarzy. Są oni wyposażeni w pałki, od których pochodzi nazwa pozycji. Pałki te służą im do odbijania tłuczków. Takim tłuczkiem w jednego z graczy przeciwników, aby przerwać jego akcję, uniemożliwić zdobycie punktu. Pałkarz równocześnie musi zadbać, aby żaden z tłuczków nie trafił członka jego zespołu. Pałki nie mogą służyć pałkarzą do zadawania ciosów w walce wręcz - jest to wtedy faul. Pałkarze nie mogą także atakować tłuczkami obrońcę, kiedy jest w swoim polu bramkowym, w którym nie ma kafla. Pałkarze muszą się odznaczać dużą tężyzną fizyczną, dlatego najczęściej na pozycji tej grają mężczyźni. Konieczna jest także na tej pozycji, umiejętność zachowania równowagi, ponieważ pałkarz często musi chwytać pałkę oburącz bez dotykania rękami trzonka miotły. Szukający to najważniejsza pozycja w grze w quidditcha. Powinien był szybki, szczupły, mieć dobry refleks i sokoli wzrok. Jego zadanie to wypatrzenie złotego znicza, małej kulki, która w czasie meczu krąży na boisku ze znaczną prędkością. Złapanie znicza kończy mecz i dodaje do wyniku drużyny, w której jest szukający, który tego dokonał sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, co często decyduje o zwycięstwie tego zespołu. Do póki szukający nie złapie znicza, trwa mecz. Najdłuższy w historii trwał trzy miesiące. W quidditchu po każdej ze stron gra siedmiu zawodników, w przeciwieństwie do sportów mugolskich w drużynie takiej mogą grać ze sobą zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni. Każda drużyna ma również kapitana. Kapitanowie na początku meczu wymieniają uściski rąk. W Hogwarcie kapitan ma liczne zadania: przeprowadza nabór do drużyny, organizuje treningi i plany treningowe, układa taktyki. W profesjonalnych drużynach, obowiązki kapitana przejmuje trener. '''Piłki Kafel - piłka, którą rozgrywają ścigający, od najdawniejszych czasów robiona ze skóry. Niektóre dawne kafle mają uchwyty na ręce, jednak po odkryciu w 1875 roku zaklęcia uchwytu i zastosowaniu ich na kaflu, robienie takiej obręczy przestało mieć sens. Współczesny kafel ma 12 cali cm i jest piłką bezszwową. Czerwoną barwę nadano mu w 1711 roku, po tym jak po meczu rozegranym w ciężkiej ulewie, ciężko było znaleźć piłkę w błocie. Ścigających irytowała konieczność ciągłego nurkowania po kafel na ziemię, kiedy nikt nie zdołał go złapać. Problem ten rozwiązała Daisy Pennifold, która zastosowała na piłce zaklęcie powodujące wolniejsze opadanie, jakby przez wodę, co ma zastosowanie do dziś. Tłuczek - piłka, której rolę we wczesnej fazie rozwoju quidditcha pełniły zaczarowane kamienie. Później, zaczęło stosować do produkcji ołów, który jednak za łatwo się wgniatał pozostawiając rowki zaburzające tor lotu. Obecnie tłuczki wykonuje się z żelaza i mają 10 cali cm. Piłki te są tak zaczarowane, że gonią wszystkich zawodników, jeśli nie wpłynie się na ich lot, atakują najbliższego gracza, a w gestii pałkarzy leży obrona swojej drużyny przed tłuczkami i przebicie ich na przeciwną stronę. Złoty znicz - bardzo szybka piłeczka wielkości orzecha włoskiego, zwrotna, posiadająca pamięć gestu, co w spornych wypadkach przesądza, kto złapał przedmiot. Zastąpił żywego znikacza w XIV wieku. Jest zaczarowany tak, aby jak najdłużej uniknąć złapania. Przepisy ' W 1750 roku brytyjski Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów ogłosił oficjalne zasady quidditcha. Wydaje się, że na Wyspach Brytyjskich sport rozwijał się najlepiej i to właśnie wyspy były kolebką późniejszej wielkiej popularności gry. Zasady brzmiały: Nie ogranicza się wysokości, na jaką gracze mogą wzbić się podczas meczu, ale nie wolno im wylecieć poza granice boiska. Jeśli gracz przeleci poza linię boiska, jego drużyna musi oddać kafla przeciwnikom. Kapitan drużyny może zażądać "czasu", czyli krótkiej przerwy w grze, sygnalizując to sędziemu. Tylko wtedy stopy graczy mogą dotknąć ziemi. Przerwa w grze może trwać do dwóch godzin, jeśli mecz trwał już ponad dwanaście godzin. Jeśli drużyna nie wróci na boisko po dwóch godzinach zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. Sędzia może zarządzać rzuty karne. Ścigający, który wykonuje rzut karny, leci znad koła środkowego ku polu bramkowemu przeciwnika. W polu bramkowym może pozostać tylko obrońca. Podczas wykonywaniu rzutu karnego wszyscy pozostali gracze muszą trzymać się z boku. Można odbierać kafla przeciwnikowi, ale w żadnym wypadku nie można chwytać go za jakąkolwiek część ciała. W przypadku kontuzji któregoś z graczy nie wolno zastępować go innym. Drużyna musi grać dalej bez kontuzjowanego gracza. Na pole gry można wnosić różdżki, ale w żadnym przypadku nie wolno ich użyć przeciw członkom drużyny przeciwnika, przeciw ich miotłom, przeciw sędziemu, przeciw piłkom lub przeciw którymkolwiek z widzów. Mecz quidditcha kończy się wtedy, gdy zostanie złapany złoty znicz, albo kiedy zgodzą się na to kapitanowie drużyn. '''Faule ' Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów prowadzi kronikę, w której znajduje się siedemset rodzajów fauli, wszystkie popełnione na finale Mistrzostw Świata 1473 roku. Pełna lista fauli jednak nigdy nie została podana do publicznej wiadomości, aby reszta czarodziejów nie czerpała z nich pomysłów. Wìększość fauli na liście jest niewykonalna, ponieważ wiąże się z użyciem różdżki podczas gry, a to zostało zakazane już w 1538 roku (można jedynie wnosić różdżkę na pole gry i używać w skrajnych wypadkach). Kolejne faule to takie, których dzisiaj nie popełniłby najbardziej brutalny zawodnik np. podpalanie miotły przeciwnika, atakowanie przeciwnika maczugą czy też toporem. Współczesne faule jednak istnieją, o to dziesięć najczęściej występujących: Trał - chwytanie w locie miotły przeciwnika w celu jej spowolnienia lub zatrzymania. Szarża - nalatywanie na zawodnika z zamiarem spowodowania zderzenia. Blok - blokowanie swoją miotłą rączki miotły przeciwnika w celu wytrącenia go z kursu. Stłuczka - wybijanie tłuczka w publiczność w celu spowodowania przerwy. Szturch - brutalne zagranie łokciami. Nicowanie - wsadzenie jakiejkolwiek części ciała w obręcze, aby wybić kafla. Obrońca powinien bronić tylko z przodu. Wtyk - trzymanie kafla w chwili, gdy przechodzi przez obręcz. Fałsz - manipulowanie kaflem, aby spadał szybciej lub zygzakiem. Spalenie znicza - złapanie znicza przez jakiegokolwiek zawodnika poza szukającym. Powoduje koniec gry bez przyznania 150 punktów za chwyt znicza. Ogłupianie - wtargnięcie na pole bramkowe więcej niż jednego ścigającego. W XIX wieku była to popularna taktyka, aby jeden ze ścigających strzelał, a dwóch odciągało obrońcę, ale procederu zakazano w 1884 roku. 'Sędziowie ' Sędziowanie powierzane było niegdyś tylko najdzielniejszym czarodziejom, ponieważ pozycja ta wiązała się z dużymi potencjalnymi niebezpieczeństwami. W 1357 roku sędzia Cyprian Youdle został zabity zaklęciem Avada Kedavra rzuconym prawdopodobnie przez któregoś z kibiców. Od tamtego czasu co prawda, nie było tak drastycznych wypadków, jednak odnotowani wiele przypadków manipulowania miotłami sędziego. Najgroźniejszy polegał na zmienieniu miotły sędziego w świstoklika na Saharę. Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów opracował ścisły regulamin dotyczący mioteł, co znacznie ograniczyło tego typu wypadki. Sędzia musi oczywiście znakomicie latać na miotle, ale także wnikliwie obserwować wydarzenia, które dzieją się na boisku. Najczęstszą kontuzją sędziego jest nadciągnięcie mięśni szyi, od ciągłego jej odwracania. Po bokach znajdują się również sędziowie liniowi, których zadaniem jest wychwytywaniu czy wszyscy zawodnicy i piłki są w granicach boiska. Sędziowie w Wielkiej Brytanii nominowani są przez Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Musi on przejść rygorystyczne testy latania, zdać test pisemny ze znajomości zasad quidditcha oraz wykonać pewnego rodzaju próby psychologiczne, których celem jest potwierdzenie, że kandydat na sędziego nie straci panowania nad sobą i nie rzuci na zawodnika zaklęcia, nawet w przypadku najokropniejszych fauli. 'Dzieje quidditcha a historia ' Świat czarodziejski już w średniowieczu wypracował sobie pewne zasady, które trzeba uznać za znacznie wyprzedzające w realiach czasowych te mugolskie. Zasady quidditcha na pewno należą do jednych z nich - sformułowano je ok. XIV wieku, a zaczątki tej gry sięgają nawet stulecia XI. W europejskim średniowieczu nie przetrwały starożytne tradycje olimpiad, dlatego oprócz turniejów rycerskich sport właściwie nie istniał. Czarodzieje natomiast sformułowali zasady swojej gry wiele wieków przed tym jak stworzona piłkę nożną, siatkówkę czy też inne mugolskie gry. Można powiedzieć, że to właśnie czarodzieje jako pierwsi zaczęli uprawiać sensowny sport. Wiązało się też to ze sprawnym funkcjonowaniem Rady Czarodziejów, która opierała się na demokracji na wzór późniejszych sejmów i ministerstw, jednak istniała w epoce królestw rządzonych przez jednego człowieka. 'Antymugolskie środki bezpieczeństwa w quidditchu ' Już od czasów średniowiecza czarodzieje starali się ukryć quidditch, jak i ogólnie latanie na miotłach przed mugolami. W 1362 Rada Czarodziejów uchwaliła zasadę, według której czarodzieje nie mogli grać w quidditcha w promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil od siedzib mugolskich. W 1368 roku Rada znowelizowała przepis ten do stu mil. W 1398 roku Zachariasz Mumps stwierdził, iż przy meczu quidditcha należy wybrać jakieś dzikie torfowisko lub wrzosowisko i upewnić się, że śmigający na miotłach gracze nie będą widoczni z daleka. Jeśli natomiast wytycza się boisko na stałe, Mumps stwierdził, że warto je uzbroić w konieczne zaklęcia antymugolskie, a najlepiej grać w nocy. W 1419 roku Rada wydała słynny dekret, w którym kategorycznie zabraniała grać w quidditcha w miejscu, w którym istnieje jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, że grę zobaczy mugol. Za nieprzestrzeganie przepisu groziła kara zamknięcia w ciemnym lochu. Sztuka całkowitego niezauważenia latających czarodziejów przez mugoli się jednak nie udała. Nawet obecnie, niemal każda mugolska ilustracja przedstawiająca czarodzieja lub czarownicę, przedstawia go lecącego na miotle. Społeczność magiczną śmieszą podobne obrazki, ponieważ wiedzą, że ani przez moment nie utrzymywaliby się w powietrzu na takim przedmiocie, jednak zdają sobie sprawę z własnej niefrasobliwości przy nieudolnym ukrywaniu się. W 1692 roku wprowadzono Międzynarodową Ustawę o Tajności Czarów, która w jeszcze dobitniejszy sposób nakazała chronić mugoli przed widokiem mioteł, jak i wszystkich magicznych czynności. W Wielkiej Brytanii, wydanie ustawy zaowocowało utworzeniem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Drużyny, które nie zastosowały się do ścisłych restrykcji Ministerstwa Magii zostały rozwiązane, a najbardziej znanym tego przykładem są Łomoty z Banchory. Utworzono brytyjsko-irlandzką Ligę Quidditcha, która istnieje do dzisiaj i składa się z trzynastu drużyn. Zakładanie nowych jest nie legalne, dlatego rzadko się zdarza, żeby ulubiona drużyna czarodzieja pochodzi z jego miasta. Obecnie również drużyny nie rozgrywają meczów na swoich terenach, ale w miejscach ściśle wyznaczonych do tych celów przez Ministerstwo Magii. Stadiony znajdują się na wrzosowiskach, torfowiskach, czy też innych odosobnionych miejscach. Strzegą je również bardzo silne zaklęcia antymugolskie. Na przykład każdy nie czarodziejski osobnik, który szedł w kierunku angielskiego narodowego stadionu quidditcha nagle przypominał sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym, o czym zapomniał i zawracał. '''Podstawowe formacje i kombinacje taktyczne Edytuj Quidditch We współczesnym quidditchu wiele zawodników próbuje zaskoczyć swojego przeciwnika zaawansowanymi sztuczkami taktycznymi. Oto najpopularniejsze z nich: Pałkarze: Dubel - obaj pałkarze odbijają tłuczka, co wzmacnia jego siłę. Odbicie do tyłu - manewr polegający na odbicie przez pałkarza tłuczka mocnym odbiciem w kierunku tylnym, co jest trudne do wykonania, ale skutecznie dezorientuje przeciwnika. Ścigający: Głowa Jastrzębia - ścigający tworzą atakującą formację w kształcie grotu strzały i wbijają się klinem w przeciwników. Kleszcze Parkina - dwa ścigający zbliżają się do ścigającego przeciwników od boków, natomiast trzeci szarżuje prosto na niego. Manewr Porskowej - ścigający leci w górę sugerując wyprowadzenie szarży na bramkę, jednak w ostatniej chwili spuszcza kafla do położonego niżej kolegi, który oddaje strzał. Zagranie wymaga nienagannej synchronizacji. Przerzutka - trudny manewr polegający na przerzucenie kafla do kolegi ponad ramieniem. Obrońca: Podwójna ósemka - obrońca śmiga z zawrotną prędkością wokół wszystkich bramek próbując obronić rzut karny. Rozgwiazda - obrońca zwisa z pionowo ułożonej miotły chwytając się jej za nogę i rękę Szukający: Zagranie Plumptona - pozornie beztroskie zgarnięcie znicza do rękawa. Zwód Wrońskiego - nurkowanie z dużą prędkością do ziemi, a potem poderwanie się w górę. Dla wszystkich graczy: Transylwanka - gracz pozoruje uderzenie w nos przeciwnika, jednak w ostatniej chwili cofa dłoń, takie zagranie jest dozwolone dopóki pięść nie dotknie twarzy przeciwnika. Woollongong Shimmy - manewr polegający na zygzakowatym lecenie mającym na celu zmylenie. Zwis Leniwca - zawodnik zwisa z miotły w celu uchronienia się przed tłuczkiem. Sprzęt do gry Podstawowym sprzętem do gry jest rzecz jasna latająca miotła. Nie da się ukryć faktu, że w grze jakość miotły ma pewne znaczenie i bogaci gracze mają łatwiej, jednak przede wszystkim w quidditchu chodzi o talent. W 1992 roku Ślizgoni przegrali z Gryfonami, mimo, że mieli najnowsze modele mioteł dla całej drużyny. Kiedy quidditch zaczął się rozpowszechniać, zaistniała również potrzeba ulepszania sportowej miotły, ponieważ każda drużyna chciała zaskoczyć przeciwnika nowym, ciekawym rozwiązaniem. Z początku miotły produkowano pojedynczo, a robił to jeden człowiek. Tak powstał m.in.Dębowy Grom 79 czy też Srebrna Strzała. Z czasem jednak jeden człowiek nie był w stanie zaspokoić rosnącego popytu na sportowe miotły, dlatego powstały firmy produkujące masowo miotły. W XX wieku prym wiodły Wytwórnia Mioteł Zmiataczy iSpółka Wytwórców Komet oraz Nimbus, który w 1991 roku opanował rynek najlepszą dotąd powstałą miotłą świata - Nimbusem 2000. Rok później wyszedł kolejny model - Nimbus 2001. Obie miotły zdeklasowała w 1993 roku Błyskawica, która była wielkim szczytem technologii miotlarskiej. Miotłę tę wyposażono w irlandzką drużynę quidditcha na mistrzostwach świata w 1994 roku. Przemysł miotlarski szedł dalej, w 2014 roku na mistrzostwach świata kibice mogli oglądać takie modele jak Błyskawica Doskonałaczy też Piorun VII. Rozgrywki quidditcha - Mistrzostwa Świata ' Wielki stadion na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Pierwsze mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu odbyły się w 1473 roku. W finale wówczas spotkały się drużyny z Flandrii (część Belgii) i Transylwanii (część Rumunii). Był to brutalny mecz, podczas którego użytych zostało siedemset fauli. Od tej chwili mistrzostwa odbywały się co cztery lata. W 1692 roku w życie wszedł Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów, a równocześnie z nim powstała nowa organizacja - Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejskiego Komitetu Quidditcha (''International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee, w skrócie ICWQC). Zadaniem członków tej grupy jest wybranie odpowiednio odludnego miejsca na rozegranie mistrzostw (np. w 2014 roku była to Patagonia) i specjalnego zabezpieczenia go przed mugolami, a przede wszystkim sprawna organizacja transportu czarodziejskiego (świstokliki, teleportacja, miotły) ze wszystkich kontynentów. Komitet również odpowiada za ochronę kibiców i zawodników. Same rozgrywki są dosyć proste. Dwa lata przed mistrzostwami zaczyna się runda eliminacyjna reprezentacji zgłoszonych dwanaście miesięcy po ostatnim finale. Drużyny podzielone są na szesnaście grup, a zwycięzca każdej ma prawo startu w finale mistrzostw. Aby nie wyczerpać zawodników zbyt szybko długość meczy ograniczono w fazie eliminacyjnej wynosi cztery godziny, czyli nie zawsze musi być złapany znicz. Za zwycięstwo przyznawane są dwa punkty, dodatkowe pięć jeśli zwycięstwo osiągnięte jest z przewagą większą niż 150 punktów, ponad 100 dodatkowe 3 punkty, ponad 50 dodatkowy 1 punkt. Zwycięzcy szeregowani są w tabelce pucharowej, a rywalizacja odbywa się na normalnych zasadach. Znane narodowe drużyny quidditcha: Anglia Argentyna Armenia Australia Brazylia Bułgaria Burkina Faso Chiny Egipt Fidżi Flandria Francja Haiti Hiszpania Indie Irlandia Jamajka Japonia Kanada Liechtenstein Luksemburg Madagaskar Malawi Maroko Meksyk Mołdawia Niemcy Nigeria Norwegia Nowa Zelandia Peru Polska Portugalia Rumunia Senegal Stany Zjednoczone Syria Szkocja Transylwania Turcja Uganda Walia Włochy Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej Kraje nordyckie Międzynarodowa '''Liga krajowa W każdym kraju znajduje się liga, w której co roku wszystkie drużyny quidditcha rozgrywają drużyny między sobą i za zwycięstwa zdobywają punkty, a pierwsze miejsce otrzymuje puchar. Na Wyspach Brytyjskich funkcjonuje brytyjsko–irlandzka Liga Quidditchapod kuratelą Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, który wybiera bezpieczne miejsca na rozgrywanie meczów i odpowiednio je zabezpiecza. Również na potrzeby zachowania tajności, przy zakładaniu ligi w 1674 roku ograniczono liczbę drużyn do trzynastu, a resztę przymusowo rozwiązano. W ten sposób czarodzieje rzadko mogą kibicować drużynie ze swojej miejscowości, a z ligi nie można spaść. W rozgrywkach brytyjsko-irlandzkiej drużyny quidditcha biorą udział: Strzały z Appleby Nietoperze z Ballycastle Katapulty z Caerphilly Armaty z Chudley Jastrzębie z Falmouth Harpie z Holyhead Pustułki z Kenmare Sroki z Montrose Chluba Portree Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere Tajfuny z Tutshill Wędrowcy z Wigtown Osy z Wimbourne Newt Scamander w swoim "Quidditchu przez wieki" napisał, że najwięcej zwycięstw mają Sroki z Montrose (co najmniej 32). Na drugim miejscu w tej statystyce są Nietoperze z Ballycastle (co najmniej 27), a na trzecim Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere (co najmniej 22). Liga międzynarodowa ' Najlepsze europejskie drużyny quidditcha z Europy rozgrywają między sobą Mistrzostwa Europy, które rozgrywane są co trzy lata. Najwięcej triumfów na swoim koncie mają bułgarskie Sępy z Vracy (aż siedem). Najbardziej znane drużyny quidditcha na świecie (pomijając te występuje w wyżej opisanej brytyjsko-irlandzkiej drużynie quidditcha) to: Europa Armada z Bragi (Portugalia) Bombardierzy z Bigonville (Luksemburg) Gargulce z Gródka (Litwa) Gobliny z Grodziska (Polska) Kanie z Karasjok (Norwegia) Pogromcy Kafla z Quiberon (Francja) Sępy z Vracy (Bułgaria) Sokoły z Heidelbergu (Niemcy) Ameryka Północna: Gwiazdy z Sweetwater (Stany Zjednoczone) Meteoryty z Moose Jaw (Kanada) Młoty z Haileybury (Kanada) Niezrównani z Stonewall (Kanada) Zięby z Fitchburga (Stany Zjednoczone) Ameryka Południowa: Brzytwodzioby z Tarapoto (Peru) Afryka: Buławy z Patonga (Uganda) Pogromcy Olbrzymów z Gimbi (Etiopia) Słoneczne Dziryty z Sumbawanga (Tanzania) Zaklinacze z Czamba (Togo) Azja: Toyohashi Tengu (Japonia) Ocenia: Papugi z Moutohory (Nowa Zelandia) Pioruny z Thundelarry (Australia) Wojownicy z Woollongong (Australia) '''Rozgrywki w Hogwarcie ' W quidditcha grano również w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Każdy z czterech domów miał swoją drużynę, która rozgrywała mecze ze sobą. W czerwcu na zwieńczenie każdego roku drużynie, która w czasie meczy uzbierała największą liczbę punktów wręczano Puchar Quidditcha. W quidditchu amatorskim, bardzo ważne było, aby mieć w drużynie dobrego szukającego, ponieważ to zazwyczaj on decydował o zwycięstwie czy też porażce. Nabór do drużyny prowadził kapitan, który później zajmował się też organizacją treningów dla drużyny. Mecze quidditcha w Hogwarcie cieszyły się wielką popularnością, a szkole rozgrywki dostarczały uczniom wiele emocji. '''Fani Quidditch jest najpopularniejszym sportem czarodziejów na świecie. Jego fenomen rozszerzył się na większą część kuli ziemskiej i stale się rozrasta. Dodatkowo bardzo wiele drużyn z całego świata gra na podobnym poziomie - świadczy o tym fakt, że z każdą edycją mistrzostw świata czołówka się zmienia. Na finał mistrzostw świata w 1994 roku przyjechało sto tysięcy czarodziejów z całego świata. W świecie czarodziejskim produkowane jest bardzo wiele fanowskich gadżetów z ulubionymi drużynami np. odznaki, kapelusze, szaliki, flagi. Fani mogą używać przedmiotów np. omnikulary. Czarodzieje mogą dowiadywać się informacji o quidditchu poprzez m.in. specjalną rubrykę sportową w Proroku Codziennym oraz w Tygodniku szukającego. Książki o quidditchu Quidditch przez wieki - Kennilworthy Whisp - podstawowa lektura fana quidditcha, z której w krótkiej formie zamieszczone są wszystkie przepisy i historia gry. Brytyjskie i irlandzkie drużyny quidditcha Biblia pałkarza - Brutus Scrimgeour Jak pokonać tłuczka – taktyki obronne w quidditchu Cud Wędrowców z Wigtown Latał jak szaleniec W powietrzu z Armatami 'Za kulisami ' W filmie w znacznym stopniu pominięto rozgrywki quidditcha: HP1 - mecz Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem i Hufflepuffem HP2 - informacja o odwołaniu rozgrywek quidditcha HP3 - mecz Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem i bardzo ważny ze Slytherinem HP4 - właściwie w ogóle nie pokazano meczu finału mistrzostw świata, jedynie Weasley'ów, Harry'ego i Hermionę w loży HP5 - w ogóle pominięto quidditch, jakby go w ogóle nie było HP6 - mecz Gryffindoru z Hufflepuffem i Ravenclawem W filmie nie istnieje zasady, według której zawodnicy nie mogą wykraczać poza boisko. Widać to, kiedy Harry'ego goni złośliwy tłuczek (HP2). W filmie obręcze są różnej wysokości, w książkach są równe. W filmie kafel jest duży i czerwony, ale posiada wgłębienia, a w książce było, że piłka ta jest gładka. W "Quidditchu przez wieku" czytamy, że tłuczek jest tylko trochę mniejszy od kafla, a w filmie jego średnica jest przynajmniej dwa razy mniejsza. W filmie kilkukrotnie widzimy, jak Ślizgoni atakują Gryfonów i nie dostają za to kary. W grze Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu ścigający mogą wielokrotnie punktować strzelając gole z obu stron pętli. Jest to zakazane w książkowym quidditchu. 'Ciekawostki ' Kennilworthy Whisp (pseudonim J.K. Rowling) napisał książkę Quidditch przez wieki. Książka dostępna jest na polskim rynku, zawiera wiele informacji na temat quidditcha. Autorka przyznała w jednym z wywiadów, że Quidditch sprawiał jej spore problemy. Opisywanie kolejnych meczów było trudne, ponieważ były one do siebie podobne, i trzeba było się sporo natrudzić, aby relacje różniły się od siebie. Największą przyjemność jednak sprawiło autorce opisanie ostatniego meczu. Powodem była nowa postać komentatora − Luna Lovegood, która poradziła sobie z zadaniem w dość nietypowy, ale bardzo zabawny sposób. Zanim Joanne Rowling wybrała nazwę "Quidditch", napisała pięć stron nazw zaczynających się od "Q". Quidditch powstał w hotelu w Manchesterze, po kłótni z chłopakiem. Joanne Rowling zamieściła wówczas nieproporcjonalną ilość stu pięćdziesięciu punktów w stanie złych emocji i frustracji na zachowanie mężczyzn.